Captured
by fel0702
Summary: Hotaru had come to Alice Academy because Mikan has been captured. Is this school as bad as their parents had said? Or can they fall in love and live happily ever after.
1. The Beginning

Captured

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. I only own the plot and story line.

Hotaru POV:  
"I've been waiting for you, beautiful!" My best friend screamed in joy as she squeezed me. Her hugging stretched me out from that long plane ride from American. Mikan smiled with her dark brown eyes shining with joy. Did she forget that we were trying to run away from attending this school for a reason? Of course she totally hides her pain and smiles to make me feel better. I came here after she got caught.  
It was weird because everyone here was mostly white and there weren't many other races. They believe that having special powers was from genetics and that's probably why. Since we were in china they made us wear the uniforms here to make us seem normal to outsiders who might catch a glace of us through the gate even though it's a rare occasion. The short red and black checkered skirt was weird for me since the public schools I went to this would be a big no no since it had to be below fingertips. I felt like those anime characters I used to watch when I was younger.

On Mikan it made her perfect body and dark hair noticeable to the guys and even though she has been here for a week. The stalker guys look at us with big eyes they hoped I would be the sexy friend. Everyone says I'm gorgeous even though I couldn't see it even if I was blind. I had ugly, black raven hair hair which I had cut multiple times to make it into a bob. My body isn't fat but is thick and I had to watch what I ate or I could be huge like I was a couple years ago. My purple eyes normally scared everyone because of the look of hate in them. So I could see why they were disappointed greatly but a lot of them were smiling goofy so that made me feel a little better.

This school isn't normal as it seems. It's not the privileged kid private school it may seem to be. All the students here are forced by the government because they have special powers. We have to be here because others would want to use us or we were abandoned by our families. Mikan and I were fine by ourselves and could take care of the situations. I don't understand why they couldn't just leave us alone. They claimed one day we would be caught since we were just kids. I guess they were right.  
Ops I was thinking too much when did the scenery change? We were in a classroom with a bunch of kids. What is this place? The gay looking teacher with blue eye and blonde hair had told me to sit in the last seat in the back and I guess he told me his name too but I was zoning. Mikan led me through the maze of crazy things to the seat. When I sat down a boy with a manga book on his face looked up. He looked up with a face in disgust. His amazing reddish brown eyes and black hair made me feel sorry for him.

"Hi my name is Hotaru." I said ,confused but kept my face my normal stoic look..

"I don't give a fuck." He cussed

"Shitty back story huh?"

"Don't act like you know me, shit face."

"I guess that's the same for you."

I sat down next to him. The teacher started teaching algebra 2. I guess this isn't so different. The teacher called me to the board to hand me a textbook. I got up and my skirt had been cut and the boy was holding it. I'm glad I was smart enough wear shorts underneath. I slapped him. "Shit! Hotaru back up." Mikan screamed in horror. Fire blazed in front of me. His power was fire. I took out my baka gun and ran across the room to the door. Which another blonde boy near it cut my shirt off. Everyone saw my scars from being whipped on my back.  
Mikan took off her jacket and covered me. Mikan was turning red. "Don't do it" I halfheartedly said. I kind of wanted her to do it. It was too late for them to apologize, tears fell from her eyes. Everyone in the room started floating and all I heard was a loud ringing noise. One of her powers is SEC (Steal,Erase,Copy)and she had copied this one when the AAO tried to capture us. "You're dead Natsume." I guess that was the dark haired boy's name. She said in a robotic voice. She pulled me to the ground and the ringing stopped, thank god. She slowing walked towards Nastume like a zombie. She barely touched him and he spazzed out on the ground from the shock. Next she did it to the blond haired boy who cut off my shirt.  
She was going to punish all the kids who laughed too but I forced myself to shoot her with my baka gun. Everyone fell to the ground and I knew what they were thinking. Mikan and I were probably the only students in the school who could fuck with The Nastume. Speaking of the devil, who recovered said "I guess you were right. We have our own back stories." He winked at Mikan and kissed her lips. "Hey babe if you ever want to play. You know where to find me" She slapped him. How many times does he do this and not know when to stop. Does he want to die? "Playing hard to get Polka?"  
She started turning red again and I was pretty piss that he called her polka. So I left the room and asked a random girl to show me the dorms. On the way there I thought how worthless that teacher with the pink shirt with frills was in the situation. I blackmailed the dorm mother into sharing a room with Mikan and the last thought I thought before I fell asleep was I guess this school isn't so bad after all.

Mikan POV:

How dare he mess with my best friend and also look at my underwear. I hate him. He hates me. Why don't I just kill him. Wouldn't that make me feel better. I hate him so much my heart races. Oh no, please don't tell me. After everything he has done I like him. Even if do he is just a stupid playboy and I can totally just date his caring, animal loving, best friend. Ruka is so much sweeter. Then again I saw how Hotaru looked at him. That would be scary to get on her bad side after i just reunited with her and made her come to this school when she hates it with so much meaning. I'm sorry.


	2. ESP Intro

_**I don't own Gauken Alice or the Characters. Blah Blah Blah :p**_

**NPOV**:

The new two girls really interest me. They didn't fall my looks or even favor my crimson eyes. Ruka is even more interested in that weird stoic girl. She just looks darn right creepy. When I woke up this morning I caught her taking pictures of him playing with his bunny. Stalker much? Out of both of them Mikan is the one I want to fall for me. This game shall begin. I got dress in the GA uniform and headed to school. I normally skip the gay teacher's class, but that girl is going to be there. Walking into classroom 2A I see her. She is focused on Ruka talking.

"Then my little bunny jumped off of the second story building and broke his leg." Ruka basically screamed.

Mikan's reaction was even more annoying.

"Oh my gawd, Is he okay?! Nastume! Ruka's bunny broke his leg last night!"

"Hn." I felt like setting her hair on fire. Does she understand it is the morning?

"Selfish jerk."

"Dense little girl."

"Fox."

"Polka Dot."

Her face blushed when she realized why I called her that.

"Pervert!" She screamed trying to hit me.

"You shouldn't be bending over in a skirt like that."

**HPOV**:

I walked in the class, but I could hear Natsume and Mikan's bickering from 6 classrooms away.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

I shot them both in the head with my Baka gun. 'Score' I thought to myself.

Natsume raised his hand with a fire ball his red eyes had a hateful glint.

I looked at him crazy. "Idiot, Do you think that Mikan is just going to let you do that to me?"

I shot him again with my Baka gun.

He opened the window and jumped out.

**MPOV**:

I saw my best friend hurt the great almighty Natsume's pride.

"Hotaru, I love you. You're so brave." I screamed and tried to hug her, but I just go shot with the gun again.

She walked to her seat avoiding my sobbing. Narumi-sensei walked into the class with a frown. _–AN: Mikan and Hotaru doesn't know that this is unlike him yet because they haven't been here that long.-_

He announced that the ESP wanted to see me. I walked to the office to see a boy about my age with brown hair and black eyes. HE told me to seat down and have some tea.

"Well well well. Isn't it Sakura Mikan. Starting now you are doing missions for me."

"What happens if I say no?"

"All your friends will be forced to do them instead and if you do well I will remove Natsume from doing Missions.

"You are a sick person I hope you rot in hell. One day all your bad deeds will catch up to you and you will die." I promised. My glare could frighten anyone to death.

"I'm sure of that too." He gave me a sickly sweet smile.

Natsume busted into the room raged covered his face. 'I wonder if he heard anything' He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the hallway.

"What he say to you?" He nearly ripped of my arm, so I pulled it away from him.

"Ow! Im going to have a bruise."

"Hn."

"He didn't say anything and why do you care?" His eyes almost turned black. He thought for a bit until he said something.

"I don't."

**_Sorry guys for not posting for a while I was moving and was really busy. And also im sorry for the really short chapter. I will prob. Update again today. :D Keep reading :3_**


	3. New friends and reunited

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. Blah Blah Blah**

**NPOV**:

I ran back to the classroom. Jinno-Sensei was teaching math to the class when I interrupted the math lesson. He wouldn't say anything to me, because he was scared. I walked to back of the classroom next to Ruka, who was entertained by his bunny. As I waiting for the class to end a certain brunette was on my mind. Her liquid topaz eyes were burned into my brain. Full of wonder how she smiled at everyone, but me. I hate her beautiful face. I hate her smile. I hate her.

Maybe I am only jealous, because Mikan reminds me of my little sister, Aoi. She always was happy and go lucky. She was the only person who could make me smile and irritate me to death. I wonder where she is now. I haven't seen her in like 3 years. Bringing me back from my thoughts was the door slamming. Youichi was moving through desk gracefully. When he got to the back he slid into my lap. Fan girls were either awing or screaming. Youichi was basically a mini me accept he instead had grey hair and matching grey eyes. He was about 8 years old, but had a big mouth .I wasn't surprised when he told the fan girls that they were ugly hags.

I look down at Youici and he was staring at that creepy raven haired girl with the violet eyes. She was messing with random tools. I assumed she was making a new baka gun.

"Hotaru-nee, What are you doing here." He literally was shaking head to toe.

HPOV:

I heard my first name being called. I looked up at the little boy who almost was crying. Youichi was staring at me. His face stoic but his eyes said he was surprised.

"We got caught." Was all I could manage to say. Youichi jumped out of Natsume's lap and hugged me. I don't hug a lot of people, but this is a special moment.

He pulled back with a teary face that I can only see. "Where is Oni-chan.?"

I didn't know what to say. We promised we would get caught. Since I was silent he asked another question. "She is dead isn't she? Why else why wouldn't you be talking. Please tell me. Please." His face was all red and blotchy from crying. I started laughing. All the students were surprised. The ice princess was laughing. "No honey, Mikan is still alive. She is here at the school. Sorry I didn't respond I thought you were going to get mad at us for breaking your promise." His face lit up at hearing she was alive and even more when she was here.

"No, Im really happy to see you guys." He was smiling so much I thought he was going to explode. I looked around us and everyone was crying because of how 'cute' it was. Except a certain red eyed lad who was still stoic. Unknowingly to Youichi the classroom door had opened and someone was sneaking in.

**MPOV**:

I was peeking through the window of the door into the classroom. To see the class circled around Youichi, Hotaru, and Natsume. To my surprise they were crying. I could tell my little brother was crying also because his face was still red and blotchy. I opened the door slowly and closed it behind me. Hotaru saw me and winked. To my surprise she even gave me one of her rare small smiles. Some of the crowd saw me and made a small opening. I hugged Youichi from behind and put my arms around his waist. I spun him in circles until I was dizzy and fell with him next to me.

Hotaru was taking pictures and a video the whole time. "I will make so much money off of this. Mwahahahaha. " She had money signs in her eyes. Her laughing made me shiver.

"Hotaru, guess what?" I smirked to myself.

"Hn." She said looking kinda scared. I pulled out the picture of her when she winked at me. She gaped at me and took out he Baka Bazooka. 'Uh oh.'

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

When she shot me the picture flew out of my hands on to the floor. Then, she ripped it up. I pouted, "I almost had you." She gave me her evil glare.

"if you do that again. I will kill you." I shivered even more when she said this. This woman is scary. I saw Youichi attached to Natsume. "What the hell?" I screamed at Natsume.

"Well when you were gone I took care of this little guy." He glared at me.

"You like this pervert?" I asked my brother. He just nodded. His eyes gave me the 'Please don't be disappoint in me look.' I just smiled in return. 'Aw he is so cute.'

"OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Said a manly voice that sounded so gay. We turned around expecting Narumi to be there. My jaw dropped when I saw the serious math teacher squealing. He took of his glasses to clean them off because he was crying to hard.

"Why is everyone so weird here?" I said to myself walking. 'I didn't expect Youichi here at all. He has an alice? I wonder what it is.'

"Youichi has the alice of Spirit Summoning.' A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Um.." That was the only thing I managed to get out. 'Did he just read my mind?'

"Yes I did. My name is Kokoro. Most people call me Koko though." He explained.

"Nice to meet you. I assume you know my name." I smiled brightly.

"Yep. Um well, want to have lunch together?" He choked out.

"Why not? Where should we meet?"

"The Sakura Tree. That's where my group eats every day."

"Oh I love Sakura trees. I'm so excited."

The bell rung and we ran off scared to be late for class. When lunch came around Hotaru and I headed to Sakura tree to eat our bento with our new friends. When we made it there. There was 5 boys and 3 girls sitting in the shade of the tree. They started to introduced their self's.

"Hello I'm Nonoko and this is Anna my twin. " She had long straight blue hair and bright blue eyes. Her twin Anna had similar blue eyes and pink curly hair. They were beautiful.

"My name is Sumire but you can call me Permy." She had green eyes with matching green short hair. The front had slightly longer hair. She too was very pretty.

"Kitsume and this is Koko my twin. But you already met him." They looked the same but Kitsume had pink hair.

"Yuu, Pleased to meet you." He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. A nerdy boy type.

Nastume was there with his face covered with his manga sleeping and Ruka with his cute little bunny.

Well this lunch is going to be very interesting and fun. I smiled at Hotaru and she just looked downright evil.

**Sorry what took so long. My internet is a pain. But it is a little longer. :D**


End file.
